


Strumming  that  guitar,  aren't  you?

by GOLDENWIND_MP3



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Happy Ending, Other, give me actual guitar asmo please eplease plsaee imc ryinfd, new card, this is not real life cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOLDENWIND_MP3/pseuds/GOLDENWIND_MP3
Summary: just  a   little  fic  i  created  to  make  myself  feel  sadder  than  before  :D  read  if  u  like  laughing  at  other   peoples  pain.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Strumming  that  guitar,  aren't  you?

As I sat on my couch, I finally completed "Escape From the House of Lamentation event part 1. I got excited seeing the ten demon vouchers I had FINALLY FUCKING COLLECTED and immediately went to Nightmare. I quietly prayed to get the Cue the Music UR Asmodeus card. Ever since the event came out, I've been wanting and praying to get that card. As I pressed the Summon 10, I hoped and prayed to get the card. As the cards were slowly being selected, I closed my eyes and waited. I pressed the skip button.... Oh my goodness! I hopped around in joy and laughed extra loud. I got it! I actually got the card! I took a screenshot and sent it to the group chat that everyone in my family who played Obey Me! was in. I showed off the Asmodeus card I had just gotten pridefully. I used up all of my money to upgrade the UR and it's devil tree. I went back to doing the story, and continued on. I started laughing out of happiness. And then.... I woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this actually fucking happened in real life. i got a fucking MAMMON DUPLICATE. i actually started crying lol. but yeah thats it bye


End file.
